nightmares for a lifetime
by Zagilar
Summary: the story of the purple guy is over but a new hero named jake finds a the old petzarea and finds that not all of the animatronics are gone


ok i don't own fnaf all the honor goes to Scott Cawthon the mastermind in that is FNAF also a shout out to _game theory_ who made the story of fnaf easier to digest i'm basing my story on there theory.

hi im jake and well this is my story have you heard of the freddy incident, you know five children went missing after going to freddy's pizzeria, then years later they found that the children were stuffed into the animatronics after they dyed. ya i still can't believe that someone would do such a thing... never mind i met him still cant believe he exists. your probably confused i guess that's what happens when you tell the story and give further information you know what its best if i start from the beginning it all started in my new home well it didn't start there per say but it is easy to start there.

i was pouting upstares in my rume man i wished id stay there i wish my mom would of new what would happen to me that day and let me stay in bed that day but it was the first day of school and no matter how much i begged to stay home my mom wouldn't of heard it. i got dressed and eat i kissed my goodbye and sense the bus wasn't going to come entel tomorrow so i was walking to school that day. i was walking when this weird feeling washed over me like i was being watched by something evil i looked around and saw it freddy fazbear's pizzeria i don't know why but i walked to it ya i walked to the abandoned creepy spider infested building ya i know i'm crazy but i did then my hand touches the rust covered doorknob i start to twist then "stop now" i turn around and saw a guy and his skin was panted completely purple (jest for future reference its not paint) "if you open that door your world will change forever" bang bang bang the door was being knocked on from the inside i looked to the door then i look back to the weirdo but he was gone i looked around to see where he went but he was gone. i took his advice and left the building to roght.

0-0

my first three classes were math, science, and English ya it was a boring start to the school year then it was finally time for lunch i was eating alone eating the crusty lunch spaghetti "hay" i ignore it thinking it was for someone else "hay new kid! stop ignoring me" oh grate a jerk is talking to me what am i going to say. then something nasty vile and well relay clever came into the mind that is Jake's mind "Are you talking to me!" i said in my most intimidating voice ever my head still down to my spaghetti "um du mush for brains now look at me" "why should i" "because your the new guy and you need to know who to respect" i looked at him with a blank face he looked like one of those jokes big muscles small branes and said "how do you know the new guy isn't a killer looking for his next victim" he looked slightly frightful face that trend into a smirk "ha like you could be a killer." i laughed so hard then i said "thanks for the compliment." he looked red as a beat he walked a way saying only one thing "you will pay for making fun of me." he then left i the dined in to my spaghetti savoring sweat victory entel "you are either rely brave or really stupid" its a girl my mind was freking i mean what do you say when a girl calls you stupid then i thought of something i looked at her. she was cute i mean really cute she looked really popular "how about both." (stupid stupid stupid) then she laughed dang she looked so cute "my names may what's yours?" (whate what shes asking my name) "oh um it's jake" "well i like you jake lets hang out sometime" then the bell rang (ya she likes me) my last class were history, and video editing which nothing happened in but in drawing the teacher asked us to draw the first person you saw that day after you left home. me seeing only the random purple guy and being a great artist drew him. but when the teacher saw it he freaked "ahhh it's happening again" the bell rang before anything else happened.

0-0

school was over and i was walking back home it was longer then i remembered then there they were the jerk faces the guy who said i would regret it they were following me then i ran for my life then they started chasing me "crap" i ran state to the petzarea they were closing in on me so i went to the door and opened it and what came out of it changed my life. but not in this chapter find out in chapter 2


End file.
